In general, cable retention devices utilize a liquid-tight fitting to compress onto a cable radially. Typically, in order to obtain good cable retention force (e.g., greater than 20 lbf), a liquid-tight fitting must be torqued onto an installed cable with at least 10 in-lbf of force. One problem that exists with utilizing such liquid-tight fittings is that excessive tightening onto a fiber optic cable can induce radial compressive stresses onto the glass optical fibers of a fiber optic cable. This mechanical stress can attenuate the amount of light and corresponding signal propagating along the glass optical fiber. Therefore, cable retention devices utilizing liquid-tight fittings can cause attenuation of the fiber optic signal. Thus, there is a need for a cable strain relief module assembly that does not cause attenuation of the signal.
This application describes an apparatus and method for securing a cable and providing cable strain relief to a cable, such as a fiber optic cable or a copper cable. The apparatus and method secure a cable by retaining a portion of the cable. Advantageously, the cable strain relief assembly does not compress onto the cable radially and does not attenuate a fiber optic signal.